Teenage Dream
by IrishPrincess2000
Summary: Puck and Quinn romance set in Hogwarts, pre-pregnancy. Set at the beginning of fifth-year and put to the lyrics of Teenage Dream.
1. Chapter 1: Pretty with no makeup

Teenage Dream

Chapter 1

"_You think I'm pretty without any make up on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong…"_

Noah Puckerman. Cutest and most sensitive guy in Hogwarts. He used to be a bit of a 'bad ass' when we went to Elementery school in America, but moving to England and studying witchcraft and wizardry obviously softened him up. He's a Gryffindor seeker, and the Slytherins like him. He's the most popular guy here, and he just happens to be my boyfriend. I'm head Ravenclaw cheerleader, head of the inter-school squad, and we're the 'it' couple. I'm one of the Ravenclaw prefects, he's a Gryffindor prefect and we're shoo-ins for Head Boy and Girl. We've only been going out for two weeks, but we're determined to make it last.

I woke up on Monday morning, a normal day. I wake up extra-early so I can use the prefects bathroom before anyone else is up. I just hope Flitwick doesn't catch me awake at this time in the morning, or worse, Snape.  
"Quinn? We've been at school for four weeks and you're already trying to lose Ravenclaw points?" Cho mumbled, hearing me leave.  
"Don't worry, if he catches me, I'll pretend to be sleepwalking. It is 4am, he'll probably believe me. Go to sleep, Cho," I said, creeping out, while Cho snuggled into her pillow, falling asleep again.  
"Lumos!" I muttered, hurrying down the hall to the prefects bathroom, where I found Myrtle sitting at the edge of the bath, waiting for me, because she knows 4:05am is when I come for my bath.  
"Hi Quinnie! Santana was in here with Britt last night. They asked how you were. Well, in between making out and ogling at each other's naked bodies. Malfoy joined them after about a half hour and they had a threesome. I just went to my old bathroom, where Ginny Weasley was still yelling at me because of how much I was flirting with Harry Potter 3 years ago. God, she should just get over it!" Myrtle squealed, while I undressed and jumped into the bath to start washing. Myrtle gossiped for a while, until my skin started to dry up, and I got out. I conjured up some moisturiser and make up, and did a summoning charm for my uniform. I walked to the mirror, getting dressed and starting to do my hair.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Noah walked in. I screamed, covering my face in my robes, because, firstly, I hadn't finished with my hair or make up, and secondly, he wasn't wearing a shirt and my face had gone a bright pink.  
"Quinn?" he asked, concerned as to why my face was covered in robes.  
"Hi, Noah!" I squeaked, my voice muffled from the robes. He walked over to me.  
"Quinnie? What's up?"  
"I have no make up on!" I whined. "I don't want you to hear me – I mean see me like this!"  
"Well, seeing as you're funny when you tell the punch line, I'll bet you're pretty without any make up on," Noah said, gently pulling off my robes.

I stood there, red faced at Noah's abs, and grinning sheepishly, because I couldn't think of anything else to do.  
"I was wrong. You aren't pretty." Noah said, and my smile faded. "You're beautiful, and I love you, Quinn Fabray."  
"I love you, too, Noah Puckerman." And my grin returned, as I pulled him in for a long passionate kiss.

**A/N Hello! This is just a random thing I'm doing for no reason. I'm supposed to be in bed, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. So this is my Quick fic, and I'm using the lines of Teenage Dream, cuz that song's been in my head all day. Originally, this was going to be a Niff fanfic, but I realized: boys don't wear make up. So please review, and tell me if you want me to do more.**


	2. Chapter 2: I know you get me

Chapter 2

"I know you get me so I let my walls come down."

I sat in Divination class with Cho Chang and Brittany, and we were painting each other's nails, not paying any attention to what Trelawney was saying. She noticed this and walked over to us, examining each of our palms.

"Miss Chang, I advise you to stop thinking about him…" Trelawney said vaguely, pretending not to notice Cho burst into tears, still mourning Cedric. Britt and I put a comforting arm around her. "But a certain heroic boy has his eye on you…" she finished, grabbing Britt's palm.

"Miss Pierce. A certain friend of yours may wish to…develop…their feelings towards you…perhaps…" Trelawney looked uncomfortable and moved on to my palm.

"Ah, Miss Fabray. A man in your life feels that you are closing yourself from him, and wishes for you to speak with him more. Could you please do me a favour?" She asked. I nodded. "Fetch me Noah Puckerman and tell him I need to see him. Make sure you take a long time walking back. Thank you, Miss Fabray." She said, with a twinkle in her magnified eyes.

I left for Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was the class Noah was in. Which means I'd have to tell that to Umbridge. Umbridge. Ugh. I approached the classroom and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Miss Fabray. How can I help you?" Umbridge simpered.

"Good morning, Professor. Professor Trelawney wishes to speak with Noah Puckerman." I smiled sweetly. She wasn't fooled.

"And what does Professor Trelawney wish to say to Noah?"

"I don't know. She just asked me to bring him to her."

"Very well. Mr Puckerman, go with Miss Fabray, and don't take to long. Mr Potter, you help Miss Zizes with the work Noah was supposed to be doing." She said and walked back to the desk. I winked at Santana, who gave me a look of exasperation. We walked out of the classroom.

"Hi baby. What does Trelawney want?" Noah said, kissing me on the cheek.

"She wanted me to…open up to you, I guess…" I said, vaguely.

"What?" I explained what had happened in Divination.

"Babe, I totally get you." He said.

"I know you get me…so maybe I should let my walls come down…" I murmured, edging closer towards him.

"Maybe you should…"


	3. Chapter 3: Before you met me

Chapter 3

"_Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life."_

"Quinn? Are you in here?" Cho called from the common room. "Britt says Professor Sylvester wants to see you in her office. She says wear your uniform." Ugh, what does she want now? I got out my blue and bronze cheerleading uniform and changed into it, tying my hair back, and putting my trainers on. We're not supposed to wear robes with it, but we are allowed a cloak when it's cold. Its September, that's cold enough for me. I tied my matching blue cloak around my neck and ran out of the Ravenclaw tower, to find Britt and Santana, Britt in yellow and black, Santana in green and silver, and we ran to Professor Sylvester's office, so that she wasn't kept waiting.

"You wanted to see us, Coach?" I said, confidently as we entered her office. The head cheerleader of the Gryffindor squad was standing there too. Lavender Brown, I think.

"Well, good evening, Q, Santana, Brittany. I trust you know Lavender?" She asked us. We all nodded, even though I knew Santana was lying. "I want you girls to pair up with a Quidditch player of a different house. Q, you get Gryffindor, Santana, you get Hufflepuff, Brittany, you get Ravenclaw, and Lavender gets Slytherin. To save you all time, I've already chosen who you're going with. Q, Gryffindor beater, Noah Puckerman, Santana, Hufflepuff Seeker, Finn Hudson, Britt, Ravenclaw chaser, Terry Boot and Lavender, Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy. I want you each to try your best to seduce them all, leaving them distracted before their games, and leaving you in a confident mind set, ready to cheer for your team." Well, this would be fun!

"Hey, Puckerman!" I called to the thick-haired boy who had walked in front of me.  
"Yes, Fabray?" He turned, lightly, on his heel to face me.  
"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" I purred softly.  
"Are you trying to ask me out?" he smirked cockily.  
"I might be. And your answer?"  
"Yes, I am going. Three Broomsticks?"  
"Can't wait," I growled, stroking his cheek as if I was about to kiss him, but pulled away, and I strutted off.

It didn't feel right, using Puckerman to get Ravenclaw some points.

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted.

"So, Miss Fabray, how can both you and Mr Puckerman reflect on this?" Trelawney asked us, when Noah and I had been lifted out of the Pensive.

"Well," I said, turning to Noah. "Before you met me, I was alright…"

"For me, things were kind of heavy." Noah said.

"You brought me to life." We both whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Valentine's

Chapter 4

"_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine!"_

"Quinn! Hey, Quinn!" Mike Chang, Cho's brother, called.  
"Hi. Yes?" I asked, more coldly than I thought.  
"Noah wants to talk to you. He's in the library."  
"Thanks, Mike. Sorry for snapping." And I walked off to the library. The second I got there, someone grabbed my arm, and muttered,  
"Muffliato." I guessed it was Noah.  
"Hi, Noah."  
"Hi, Quinn. I've only put muffliato on so I can sing to you without anyone hearing." Wait, sing? He twirled me around and led me into a Hogwarts music room, casting more muffliato's as we walked. He sat me on a piano, waved his wand and music started to play.

" You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch-" I smiled, giggling slightly, and turning pink.  
"I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you

I love you baby-"I started to laugh even more.  
"And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm my lonely night I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray oh, pretty baby  
Now that I found you, stay and let me love you  
Baby let me love you..."

"Noah, what was that for? It's not like it's Valentine's day or anything." I giggled, hugging him tightly.  
"What? Oh, crap! Niff told me it was!"  
"Noah. It's October."  
"Oh."  
"Uh-huh. Valentine's day is in February."  
"Oh. Well every February, you'll be my valentine."

**Ok, I know its super short, and there are like loads better love songs than that one, but it was stuck in my head. And I know its been ages since I've posted, but…ok, I have no excuse. You may murder me now.**


	5. Chapter 5: Let's go all the way

Chapter 5

**I know I haven't posted for a long time, but…ok, I don't have an excuse. I'm really scared about this chapter though…**

"_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love…"_

"Quinn? Brittany and Santana want you! They're outside the common room. Don't get changed out of your Cheerios uniform. But hurry up; they'll probably start making out if you take too long!" Cho called from the common room. I don't know why Brittany can't come in and tell me herself…I mean, she is a Ravenclaw as well…  
"OK, I'll be quick, thanks, Cho." I grabbed my wand and my robes, shoving my shoes back on, and ran out the door. I covered my eyes before leaving the common room.  
"If you two are making out, stop. It's just something I can't handle." I said while leaving the portrait hole.  
"Well, we were about to, but we didn't, so shut it, Q. Apparently, Coach Sylvester wants us. And if we see Snape on our way, you both need to hide." Santana said, grabbing both of our hands and leading us towards Coach Sylvester's office quickly, probably to avoid Snape.  
"Why? What's with Snape?" I asked her, curiously.  
"I sent him a bottle of shampoo, because he needs it, and on the tag, I put 'love Ravenclaw house xox' and he's pissed off with every Ravenclaw…sorry…" Brittany said. Her stupidity astounds me sometimes…  
We arrived at Coach Sylvester's office quite quickly.  
"Hello, ladies. Remember the partners I gave you a while ago? There's a big game coming up, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Quinn, you have Noah, so distract him lots. Brittany, I'd like you to borrow Hannah's partner, Finn Hudson. Since Fred and George Weasley blew up the place with their fireworks, the Gryffindor beaters aren't as good."  
"Coach Sylvester, Brittany and Quinn being here, I get, but why am I here? And Santana and Hannah?" Lavender asked. "Especially because it's my team who will be losing?"  
"Well, feel free to distract some Ravenclaw players. Hannah, you need to distract Gryffindor players, two more matches lost to Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff will need to win every single game they have. Santana, you could try and distract Ravenclaw, because the next match is Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw."  
So after that, we left. I guess I could distract Noah, but not for the reason everyone thought it was for…

"Hey, Tina, have you seen Cho?" I asked Cho's sister when I got back to the Ravenclaw common room  
"Um, I think she's gone down to the hospital wing. She fell off her broom in Quidditch practise. She's fine, don't worry," Tina answered.  
"Okay, thanks, I'll go and see if she's still there." I smiled at Tina and walked to the hospital wing. Cho was still in here.  
"Hi, Cho, are you okay? What happened?" I asked my best friend.  
"I just fell off my broom at Quidditch, don't worry, it's just a few broken bones, but Madam Pomfrey can fix them. I have to stay in here overnight, though." Ah, perfect!  
"Miss Fabray, this isn't one of the visiting hours, I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave." Madam Pomfrey told me.  
"Sorry, I was just seeing how Cho was." I smiled sweetly.  
"Well, seeing as you're a prefect and head of both of the cheerleading squads that you are in, I will not deduct any points. Goodbye, Miss Fabray." Madam Pomfrey turned around and went back into her office. I gave Cho a hug and left.  
"Bye, Quinn. Thanks for coming." Cho said giving me a tired looking smile.  
"Bye, Cho. I'll see you tomorrow." I started to leave. On my way out, I noticed a Gryffindor boy sleeping in one of the beds.  
"Hey, Anderberry, you're in Puckerman's dorm, right?" I nudged the curlyhead awake, speaking quietly, so that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't hear me.  
"He's in the library…" Blaine whispered, before falling asleep again and muttering "Kurt…" Weird…But helpful. I left for the library. Noah was studying quietly. I sneaked up behind him and heard him whisper,  
"What the hell is a bezoar?" frustratedly.  
"A bezoar is a small stone found in the pit of a goat's stomach. It can be used as an antidote for most poisons." I whispered seductively into his ear. He grinned.  
"Hey, Quinn. Now that is a good way to study," he chuckled, kissing me on the cheek.  
"So, Noah. I assume you know that prefects share their rooms with one of the other prefects in their house?"  
"Well, in mine, I share with Weasley, Anderberry and Kurt Hudson-Hummel. So I guess the Ravenclaws are nicer people."  
"Oh. Well, I share with Cho Chang. But she's in the hospital wing at the moment, so I have the room to myself… Do you wanna, maybe, get a snack from the kitchens, rent a movie and not watch it?" I asked suggestively.  
"Sounds good," he winked. "It's almost dinner, should we grab a snack and skip dinner?"  
"Okay, let's go." I grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchens. I never ate meals, because of Cheerios, but I got insanely hungry, so I knew the house-elves pretty well. I tickled the pear on the door, and Dobby ran up to me, wearing the cute scarf I bought him last Christmas.  
"Hello, Miss Quinn and Sir Quinn's friend!" Dobby said, excitedly, hugging both me and Noah.  
"Hello, Dobby! This is my friend, Noah. How have you been?"  
"Dobby is fine, thank you, Miss Quinn. Would Miss like us to get Miss anything?"  
"Hold up, please stop with the Miss thing, just call me Quinn. Yeah, could you please get us some chocolate coated strawberries?" The house-elves nodded and came back seconds later with a large tray of them. "Thanks, guys! See you later!" And we left. Everyone would be going to dinner, so we could easily sneak in to the Ravenclaw tower. We got there easily, and entered into the common room. Brittany and Santana were making out on a sofa. Noah's mouth gaped open, but made no noise, and we quietly crept into my dorm.  
"What the hell! Since when are Lopez and Pierce, the second and third hottest girl in the school, dating?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "I said second and third, you're first!" Well, I guess that was quite a compliment.  
I took a strawberry into my mouth, and sucked the chocolate off, seductively, before biting into the strawberry, letting the juice run over my chin. I took a finger, and wiped the juice off, licking it clean when I'd finished. I then picked up another strawberry and fed it to Noah, who sucked off the chocolate and bit into it. He started to move his finger, but I shook my head. I leaned closer to him and licked the strawberry juice from off his face. He did the same to me with the next one. We carried on until there was only one left.  
"There's only one left. Who gets it?" Noah asked. I laughed.  
"We share it." I took it, placed it on my tongue and kissed him, but enough so that we could both get bits of the strawberry.  
The rest of that night was the best night of my life. Thank God he brought condoms.


	6. Chapter 6: Dance through the night

Chapter 6

**A/N: It was not particularly good last chapter, was it? Oh well. I was going to do it in a bit more detail, but I had to go and watch the Olympic opening ceremony dress rehearsal and I really wanted to get the chapter up on that day. But I'll just get on with this one.**

"_We can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever..."_

I woke up really happy, with Noah next to me.  
"Wake up, sleepyhead, time to get ready for classes!" I whispered in his ear. He smiled at my voice and slowly woke up. We had a bath in the prefects' bathroom, got dressed and went to breakfast, sitting on the Gryffindor table. Brittany looked over at me, confused. She made a circle with her thumb and a finger, and with the other hand, stuck a finger through the circle. I nodded and she looked excited.  
"Students! Quiet please. I have an announcement to make!" Professor Schuester said excitedly, standing at the front of the great hall. "We are going to have an Autumn Ball! It's tonight! All girls will spend first period making their ball dresses, boys will spend second period machining their dress robes, first years and teachers on the Hufflepuff table, second and third years on the Ravenclaw table, fourth and fifth years on the Slytherin table and sixth and seventh years on the Gryffindor table. You will all get third period off to find dates, fourth period learning to dance and fifth period off to get ready. Arrive in the great hall at 7:30 and just leave when you're bored. We have the weird sisters in again!" Well, they have given us a lot of warning.  
"Hey, Quinn? Will you go to the dance with me?" Noah asked.  
"Of course I will. And we've just saved ourselves third period!" I laughed kissing him. I listened across the table to see if anyone else was finding dates. My eyes locked on Klaine. They weren't together, but they both had painstakingly obvious crushes on each other, and they were both completely oblivious.  
"Um, Blaine? I was just wondering if…maybe…you can say no if you want, but would you maybe like to go to the dance with me?" Kurt muttered just loud enough so Blaine could hear him, but so could I. Blaine looked shocked for a moment. "You don't want to go with me? I mean, um, that's fine, but I-"Blaine cut Kurt off by kissing him full on and passionately. Kurt looked shocked for a moment, but kissed him back. The entire hall erupted into applause, because everyone was just waiting for the day when Klaine got together.  
The girls just stayed in the Great Hall as the boys left. Tina went to the hospital wing to get Cho, who was let out. I walked over to the Slytherin table, where Santana and Brittany were already sitting there.  
"How do we make dresses? I can't sew!" Brittany said.  
"We make them with magic!" Santana said, laughing quietly at Brittany's stupidity. Where the food was, it was then covered with paper and pencils.  
"Alright kids, design your dresses on here, and then go to Professor McGonagall, who will make them real and then you can make any changes that you want. Okay, let's go!" Professor Schuester said.  
"What colour do you think my dress should be?" Santana asked Britt, Cho, some other girls on our table and I.  
"Dark green compliments your skin tone…" Luna said thoughtfully, holding up some dark green material to her, that she had just conjured out of her wand.  
"But red really makes you pop!" Hermione said, doing the same with red material.  
"I would suggest both, but then you'd look like a Christmas tree…I'd say red…maybe one-sleeved…" Mercedes said.  
"Yeah…that sounds good! I think you should have the sleeves made of roses," I said.  
"Oh my gosh, Quinn, that is such a good idea!" Santana said.  
"I think it should be, like, super-tight, but super-long…Like this!" And Brittany drew a design of what she thought of on the paper.  
"Perfect! OMG, Britt, I love it!" Santana said.  
"I want a kind of Tinkerbell dress…but with, like, red petticoats and stuff. What do you guys think?" Britt asked us. I took her piece of paper and drew a little dress with red petticoats, three buttons at the top and a little red belt.  
"Quinn, that's AMAZING! I think you should go with a Cinderella themed dress…like a pale blue, long and flowing, rhinestones on the top, but a short top…" Britt said, drawing it out on the paper.  
"What about…" Cho reached over and drew little net straps and a sash.  
"I love it!" I said. "Cho, I assume you're going with another traditional Chinese dress. Are you going the same as the Yule ball dress, or completely different?"  
"I was going with red, but Santana's doing that, so I'll go with dark green, with gold dragons and Chinese flowers patterned on. Tina?" Cho told us.  
"Black, with red and silver patterns." She said, still in depth with her designing and hardly looking up at all.  
"Hermione, your Yule ball dress last year was amazing, how are you going to top that?" Parvati asked Hermione, who was sitting, looking thoughtful.  
"I might go with a white strapless dress, about knee-length, but the skirt the same style as Quinn's, no sash, just plain, and then a black fluffy poncho…" Everyone nodded in agreement, and Hermione whispered something to Britt, who drew the dress for her. My mind wandered back to the performance where some students sang the 'Hermione can't draw' song in our third year.  
"Hannah, if I wear this, I'll look like a lemon meringue pie." Lauren Zizes said to Hannah Abbot, who had just designed her a yellow puffy dress.  
"I think you'll look delicious." Britt said.  
"I think you should wear navy. It's chic and slimming." Kurt said. Wait, what the hell is Kurt doing here?  
"Okay, remind me again why Kurt's here?" Brittany asked.  
"Because, Britt, I'm just supervising your dress choices. So far, they're all good, but I think Luna, Ginny, Rachel, Mercedes, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Hannah and Susan need some help, so before the professors notice that I'm here, I will quickly design some dresses for them." Kurt informed us, already designing Luna's.  
Lavender's was a navy mermaid dress with a silver triangle made of rhinestones, Rachel's was the same style as Hermione's, apart from minus the poncho and pale pink, with a little shiny hot pink belt, Mercedes's was a pinkish purple puffy dress with diamonds and sequins arranged neatly on the top, Ginny's was a faded black shiny knee-length dress with black sparkly lining on the straps and the hem, Parvati and Padma's were traditional Indian sari type dresses in alternate colours, similar to their Yule ball dresses, Hannah's was a silver-grey maxi dress with gold butterflies lining the top, Susan's was a hot pink and black version of Britt's dress and then he got stuck on Luna's.  
"I'd like an orangey red dress…it is the autumn ball, after all." Luna said, and Kurt started designing it immediately. Luna nodded every now and then at what Kurt was doing. When he had finished, Luna added a few tweaks to make it her own. Kurt gave a pained look, but then shrugged, muttering,  
"I guess I could make that work."  
"Kurt, you'd better go before anyone realises you're here," I said.  
"You're probably right."  
"Wait, Kurt, make sure Noah has a tie in the same colour as my dress, and a wrist corsage that matches my eyes. Thanks, hun, come here!" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and shoving him towards the door. "Oh yeah, and congrats with Blaine! I know you've fancied him since, like, forever!" He winked at us, grinning and silently left the room.  
"Hey, guys, so, all Ravenclaws and Santana, come and get ready in me and Quinn's room, because it's big enough to-actually, Mercedes, Rachel, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, we could fit you guys in too, so do you want to do that in our room?" Cho asked the other girls who were with us. They all nodded. "Come on, we'd better give McGonagall our dresses." We went over to the first years and the teachers and gave them our designs and they were instantly made. We all quickly went to me and Cho's room and hung their dresses up on a row of hangers I conjured on the wall.  
"In third period, I'm gonna go to the transfiguration room and work out how to transfigure some useless objects into hair straighteners and curlers and stuff like that. And make up and whatever. Everyone, bring all the make-up and hair stuff that you've got."  
In second period, Kurt designed his dress robes really quickly, and then sprinted up to our dorm to help us plan out hair. He hung his dress robes up on the wall and informed us he would be changing up here. We all gave him a look and he just said,  
"I'm gay." And we shrugged and carried on designing hair. We conjured up models that resembled everyone in the room, dressed them in the dresses and gave them hair, which we styled how we designed them. Kurt and I stayed in the room for third period, because we already had dates, and everyone else went out to find dates. Cho came back within about 2 minutes, having just had Harry Potter ask her out. Rachel came back saying  
"Jesse St James just asked me out!" very excitedly. Since Cedric died, Jesse has been known as 'the sexiest senior'. What the hell does he want Rachel for? He might have at least tried Santana, or Brittany, or Lavender, or Hannah Abbot, or someone that's not as…Rachel.  
"OMG! Marrgh! Sam Evans just asked me out!" Mercedes screamed. Kurt screamed as well, hugging her, both of them still screaming. Then Lavender walked in sobbing.  
"Hey, Lav, what's up?" I said concernedly, putting my arm around her.  
"I thought," She started, still sobbing. "Th-that, cos I w-went to the Y-Yule ball w-w-with S-S-S-Seamus last y-y-year that h-he might g-g-go with me th-this year…"  
"Has he already got a date?" I asked the distraught Lavender, who nodded. But she then started crying even more. "Who's he going with, babe?"  
"D-D-Dean! It's j-just so h-humiliating!" Lavender buried her head in my shoulder. I guess that would be humiliating, for your ex to be gay. But then, I briefly dated Kurt at the end of second year, Blaine at the start of second year, Dean in third year and Seamus in first. Santana and Brittany have had sex with all four.  
"Lav, I know how you feel. I've dated four gay guys. But, if I quickly fix your hair and make-up, I'm sure you'll find a date within the next five minutes." And I quickly fixed it, and sent her off.  
"I'm going with Goyle." Lauren announced and sat down. Oh.  
"I wanted to go with Dean, but he's going with Seamus, and then I got asked by Pansy Parkinson. So I'm going with Pansy Parkinson." Parvati said. We all knew she was bi, so this wasn't a shock or anything. Santana and Brittany walked in.  
"I'm going with Draco Malfoy." Brittany said.  
"Dave Karofsky." Santana said triumphantly. The rest of the girls eventually walked in. Hermione was going with Mike Chang(which Cho and Tina were not happy about), Ginny with Michael Corner, Lavender with Ron Weasley, Tina with Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbot with Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones with Finn Hudson and Luna with Artie Abrams.  
Luna went down to the kitchens to get us some low-calorie snacks to eat for lunch and we all got ready for the dance. Kurt showed us his moisturising technique, Rachel showed us her eyebrow plucking technique, and we did each other's moisturising and eyebrows. We all put face masks on and found the shoes that we had transfigured from drink glasses, and took turns in the bathroom, having quick showers. We washed off the face masks, and put the dresses on (dress robes in Kurt's case). In case you were wondering, we didn't need to wax our legs, or anything, because in second year, Lockhart showed us a spell how to get rid of them permanently.  
Then we did make-up, then hair. Then an owl came through the window.

_To Quinn, Kurt, Lavender, Susan, Hannah and Cho,  
We heard you're all in a Ravenclaw room, so we will wait outside the Ravenclaw common room at 7:20, to walk down to the great hall with you.  
Love, Noah, Blaine, Ron, Finn, Neville and Harry  
_

At 7:15, we all started to get up and leave the room. Dave, Mike, Michael and Artie were waiting in the common room for Santana, Hermione, Ginny and Luna, and they left for the hall. Kurt decided that the people who were going with Gryffindor boys would all leave at the same time. Kurt somehow left first and I heard Finn say,  
"Wow, Kurt! If I wasn't straight, or your brother, I'd so ask you out now!" Wow, he's thick.  
"Yeah, dude, you look hot!" Artie said as he rolled past with Luna.  
"Well, guys, he's mine, so paws off!" Blaine said, putting his arm around Kurt's waist and pecking him on the lips. Santana then left with Dave and, because of the tightness of the dress, every boy's mouth dropped open. Santana smirked at them all and strutted off, walking as sexily as possible, and even some of us girls got a bit turned on. Though mostly Brittany. Hannah Abbot walked out to greet Neville, who was waiting with them. Hannah did look stunning, and Neville was quite pleased about this. They walked off to the great hall before anyone could make any comments about her. Jesse came out of the common room with Rachel, who wanted to put her hair in a ponytail, but Kurt refused, and curled it, putting it over one shoulder, like Santana's. Rachel smiled shyly, like Hermione, when she had turned up to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. Hermione left the room, her hair was similar to last year's, but Kurt had designed it so that it seemed better. Ron and Harry looked at her, probably wondering how she managed to look this hot. I wanted to keep Noah in anticipation, so I waited for the rest of them to leave, before I descended the staircase that led out of the Ravenclaw tower, to find a few couple still stood there, waiting for me, and Noah. Kurt had made sure his tie was the same colour as my dress, and he had gotten me a wrist corsage, Gardenia, in light green, so it matches my eyes. If the boys were stunned by Santana, I was pleased to say that they were even more stunned by me. I linked my arm through Noah's, and we walked down to the great hall.  
"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Noah whispered to me as we were walking. When we got to the hall, there was a silence as we walked in. All eyes were on us. I must have looked really hot.  
The dance was quite fun. The Weird Sisters were performing again, and they did a few slow songs towards the end. Noah and I stayed for quite a long time, just dancing there, with me resting my head on his shoulder. He whispered softly over the music.  
"We can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever…"

**A/N, most of the dresses are their prom dresses, and with Kurt he would be wearing what he wore for the Prom-a-Saurus rather than Junior Prom. Hermione is wearing the thing that AVPM Hermione wore, and that includes the hair, and Luna is wearing the dress that Quinn wore in Furt. Rachel has the dress of Junior Prom, but the hair of Senior. I am all for the pairings of Dean and Seamus, and Parvati and Pansy, so I had to use them. I think this is my longest chapter so far, so I'll just stop now.**


End file.
